


Sticks and Stones Can Break My Bones, But Words Will Always Hurt

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Hurt, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek got hurt by hunters, poisoned with wolfsbane, his leg broken, and now he has to stick out being as vulnerable as a human. Luckily, he has Stiles.





	Sticks and Stones Can Break My Bones, But Words Will Always Hurt

Stiles held the front door open as Derek hobbled forward on crutches, his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to get used to walking on them.

Derek hobbled into the living room and sat down on the couch, resting the crutches against the armrest before sinking back into the cushions.

Stiles grabbed a throw pillow and set it atop the coffee table before lifting Derek’s leg and setting it down on the pillow.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, watched Stiles with a confused expression.

“You’re meant to keep it elevated,” Stiles told him.

“This is so stupid,” Derek huffed. “I’ll heal.”

“Not while there’s wolfsbane in your system you won’t,” Stiles argued. “And Deaton said that the level in your bloodstream means you won’t be healing for a while. Get used to it.”

Derek let out a low growl, screwing his face up as he folded his arms over his chest.

“You can count your blessings that the wolfsbane didn’t kill you,” Stiles said, levelling his glare on Derek. “Be thankful you got stuck in your human form, because otherwise I’d have to feed you dog food for the next few weeks. I don’t care if you’re a werewolf and you can eat human food, there are some foods that dogs can’t eat and I’m not willing to take that chance. Oh, and at the very least, you can call Melissa and thank her for getting you in for x-rays and getting this—” He gestured at the cast on Derek’s leg. “—done, without questions.”

Derek looked away from Stiles.

“I hate this,” he muttered. “I might as well be human.”

“Oh, yeah, because being human is the worst thing in the world,” Stiles snapped, sarcasm filling his tone. “No super strength, no healing, no supernatural abilities, it’s amazing how someone so weak and pathetic is still alive.”

Realisation washed over him as Derek became aware of what he said—of what it sounded like. “Stiles, that’s not… I’m sorry.”

“Look, I get it—you’re not used to feeling vulnerable,” Stiles said, his voice quieter, but there was still an edge to his voice. “But you can stop acting like being human is the worst thing in the world. In a few week’s time, the wolfsbane will be out of your system and you’ll be a werewolf again. Until then, you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“You’re mad,” Derek said softly.

“Yes, I’m mad!” Stiles snapped. “Because you don’t seem to realise—let alone care—that you could have died.”

Derek was taken aback.

Stiles let out a shaky breath. “You… You could have died. I get it—you don’t care about getting hurt, but do you know how I’ll feel? I’ll be devastated. And if you died, I would go out of my freaking mind… I wouldn’t be able to deal with it.”

“Stiles,” Derek started slowly.

Stiles didn’t say anything. He turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” he called after him, his chest tightening as he began to worry that he’d said something he could never take back.

“To get your favourite blanket and my pillow and put them on the spare bed because you won’t want to climb the stairs to bed tonight,” Stiles replied, his voice still edged with anger as he made his way up to their room. A moment later, he reappeared, carrying the thick blue blanket that usually covered their bed and his favourite pillow. He carried them into the spare room and fixed up the bed.

“Hey,” Derek whispered softly when Stiles came out of the room again.

He held out his hand and Stiles stepped over to his side, sitting down on the couch and curling up against Derek’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said quietly, resting his head atop Stiles’ tousled hair. “I was being childish and petty. I don’t think being human is a bad thing, I’m just not used to being vulnerable.”

Stiles nuzzled his face into the curve of Derek’s shoulder.

Derek rested his head atop Stiles’ head, wrapping an arm around the young man’s shoulders and holding him close.

A jolt of pain shot up his leg.

He grimaced. “Does it usually hurt this much?”

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle, pulling himself out of Derek’s hold. “I’ll get you an aspirin.”

Stiles stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

“Hey,” Derek called after him.

Stiles stopped, turning to look at Derek.

“I love you,” Derek said.

A soft smile turned up the corners of Stiles’ lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
